What He Did For Her
by random-gleekV
Summary: 4x17 Rachel calls Finn after her encounter with Brody where he told her that Finn hit him. Oneshot of Finchel fluff


Rachel felt like she was floating as she walked through the familiar halls of NYADA. She was sad and angry and she wanted to punch something, but at the same time, there was a little spark in her heart that made her smile. The sad and madness came from Brody, her now ex-boyfriend. What a liar. What a dirty scumbag. He was a prostitute. How dare he. The worst part is that she was so oblivious. After all, Santana had practically screamed it at her. Even Kurt had agreed with the facts. But she had pushed it all away. Never would she think that Brody would have such a secret. And then to say it was her with the secret? Yeah, right. She had no idea about Finn.

Finn. The reason for the little happy spark in her heart. The one that she hadn't felt since the wedding in February. Had Finn really come all the way to New York to punch out Brody? How did he know? Did Santana tell him? Rachel made a mental note to give Santana a huge hug.

Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Before she thanked Santana, she had someone she'd better thank first.

She dialled the number from memory and held her breath as it rang, slow and long.

"Y'ello?" the familiar voice asked.

Rachel caught her breath. She hadn't heard the voice since February. Man, she missed it.

"Finn?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said in a cheery voice. "What's up? How's the big apple?"

"Fine, fine" Rachel said, calming down. As she spoke, she walked out of the NYADA doors.

"Cool" Finn said casually.

"So, um, you should know that I um, just broke up with Brody" Rachel said slowly.

"Really?" Finn said, trying to sound casually surprised.

"Mhmm. And...he moved out" Rachel added.

Finn paused. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't, but I think I will be" Rachel admitted quietly. "Finn, I'm calling for a reason."

"So you didn't butt dial me again?" Finn joked.

"Finn! That was once! And it was an accident" Rachel grinned. She walked on a large patch of grass to a single brown bench, where she sat.

"Well I should hope so! It'd be weird if you purposely butt dialled me" Finn laughed.

Rachel giggled then took a deep breath. "When Brody and I were talking, he let it slip that you were the one who hit him. He had originally said he bumped into a door. But then he said you came out of no where and attacked him."

Finn stayed silent. He hadn't meant for her to find out.

"Well? Is that true?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it is" Finn answered.

"So you came all the way to New York to hit Brody?"

"Pretty much... He deserved it; that rotten creep" Finn suddenly got louder. "I knew something was up with him when I met him. I could tell he was hiding something."

"Why did you come, though? How?" Rachel asked.

"I came because some man needed to teach him a lesson and no offence to Kurt, but yeah right" he said.

"How did you find out?"

"Santana told me. I had called to ask Kurt a question about ketchup stains on the table cloth, and Santana answered. We started chatting and she mentioned Brody and how he's been lying. I'm kinda free at the moment, so I came down."

Rachel didn't expect that. Make that two thank-you hugs for Santana.

Finn took a breath then said, "But I didn't do it for Santana. I did it for you."

Rachel smiled and burst into tears. "I know, thank you."

"Anytime" Finn said. "Besides, seeing the surprise on his face when I appeared was reward enough."

Rachel smiled through the tears. "You didn't have to, though."

"Sure I did. Rach, I know we're kinda far apart and I don't have a say in your life anymore, but you deserve better than cheap dirt like Brody" Finn said.

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm kinda not used to the dating game."

"Three years will do that" Finn said calmly.

Rachel wiped her eyes again with her sleeve. "So, how long were you in New York for? You didn't stop by."

"Yeah, I wasn't there long. I drove. Used the hours to clear my head" Finn said.

"You should have visited" Rachel said. "I would have liked to see you."

"...Really?" he asked and Rachel could hear the amusement in his voice. "Would you really have wanted to see me in the middle of all that?"

Rachel considered it. He had a point. "No, but I still would have liked to at least know you were here. If Brody hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't have known."

"That was the idea. Why do you think Brody moved out without a word? I told him to."

"You did?" Rachel said. "Finn, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry, and like I said, anytime."

"So what were you clearing your head of?" Rachel asked, sniffing and trying to change the subject a bit.

"Ah, life. I'm kinda open to opportunities again" Finn said.

"Meaning?"

"I'm not at McKinley any more. Mr. Schue kind of kicked me out."

Rachel gasped. "He did? Why?"

"I told him about the kiss. My guilt was taking over, I couldn't stand it" Finn explained. "So I told him and he didn't seem mad, but he was. He started being really awful to me so I finally snapped. We tried to sing through it, but he refused to forgive me. So I'm out; I already packed my stuff."

"Aw, that's awful" Rachel said. "So now what? What are your plans?"

Finn sighed. "Well, I have a few options."

"Come to New York" Rachel blurted.

Finn chuckled and suddenly Rachel wanted nothing more than to see him in person again.

"No, I don't think New York is the right place for me" Finn said. "Not now, at least."

"So where is the right place?"

"Still Lima. I'm thinking of enrolling in University of Lima" Finn said. "It's close to home, not crazy expensive and it has the programs I want."

"Which is?" Rachel asked. She had looked at UofL a while back and it didn't have anything exciting, in her opinion.

"Teaching" Finn said. "Being at McKinley in a higher position was actually great for me. I mean, I'm a leader. And I like helping and inspiring people. Marley, that new girl in New Directions, she really talked me into it."

"That's really good. I'm glad you found something you wanna do" Rachel said. "You'll make a great teacher."

"You think so?" Finn asked, as if he was still unsure.

"Of course, Mr. Hudson. Is that we'll have to call you? Professor Hudson?" Rachel teased.

Finn laughed. "Not just yet. Anyways, nothing is final."

Rachel sighed and paused. They reached an awkward spot in the conversation. Neither of them knew what to say or how to end it.

Finally, Finn chuckled again and spoke. "We're really failing at this, aren't we?"

"At what?" Rachel asked, a bit confused.

"The whole 'not talking to each other ever again' thing we agreed on last year" Finn said. "We lasted what, three weeks?"

"Not even" Rachel smiled, silently crying again. "Eighteen days. Then I butt dialled you."

"In hindsight, it was pretty dumb. No matter where we are or who we're with, we'll still be talking."

"Because we'll still be friends. Friends who are there for each other" Rachel said.

"Always" he agreed. "Anyways, I have to go. My shift at Burt's started ten minutes ago."

"Oh! I didn't mean to keep you" Rachel said sadly.

"Nah, it's cool. I'd rather talk to you anyways."

Rachel smiled. "Well, bye Finn. And thanks again."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know. You're the best" Rachel smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" Finn laughed. "Bye, Rach...I love you."

Rachel paused before replying, but she was confident in her words. "I'll always love you too."

And with that, she heard Finn's line click off and she hung up her own phone.

She felt happy after that. Even if they weren't dating, it was nice to know that Finn was still on her side and willing to be there for her. She was lucky in that sense.

Rachel shoved her phone in her bag and got up off the bench. If she hurried, she could make the 4:14 train back.

Rachel always said that she wouldn't and didn't let men define her. And she didn't. Because Finn refined her.

* * *

**A/N**

**My deepest apologies, good ending are my weakness. **

**Anyways, I think this was needed because Rachel looked pretty shocked when Brody mentioned that Finn hit him. And because it's unlikely that Glee will have something like this in a future episode, I wrote this. I ship Finchel so it was fun to write :D**

**Thanks for reading and check out my Glee blog**

**gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com**

**or follow me on Twittaaaaah**

**AVeryMagicGleek**

**Byeeee!**


End file.
